Milling and grinding machines are commonly used in the asphalt and pavement industries. In many cases, maintaining paved surfaces with grinding and milling machines may significantly increase the life of the roadway. For example, a road surface that has developed high points is at greater risk for failure because vehicles and heavy trucks that hit the high point may bounce on the road. The impact force of the bouncing overtime may damage to the road surface.
Additionally, portions of the road surface may occasionally need to be ground down to remove road markings, such as centerlines or crosswalk markings. For instance, when roads are expanded or otherwise changed, the road markings also may need to be changed. In any event, at least a portion of material forming a road surface may be removed for any number of reasons.
Typically, removal of material forming the road surface wears the tools and equipment used therefor. Moreover, tool and equipment wear may reduce useful life thereof. Therefore, manufacturers and users continue to seek improved road-removal systems and apparatuses to extend the useful life of such system and apparatuses.